


Nice Legs, Daisy Dukes

by Queen_Islanzadi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Canon, SEP era, gabe's not actually wearing daisy dukes, gabriel knows exactly what he's doing, gabriel looks good in a tank top and shorts, jack can't handle it, pure self-indulgent fluff, sorry if that's what you were looking for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Islanzadi/pseuds/Queen_Islanzadi
Summary: Summer has arrived, and the temperature is rising. Gabriel and Jack stick to their usual workout routine and that means not skipping their run - even if Jack's distracted by Gabriel's first appearance in a tank top and shorts.
(Pure self-indulgent fluff because I live and die for the happy pre-canon times.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd. It's short, I know.
> 
> Jack's weak for everything about Gabriel.

Jack was absolutely certain that the sight of Gabriel in summer workout gear was a level of torture significantly above anything that they had ever been trained for.

Standing in the large gymnasium, in the final section of their pre-run stretching regime, their movements had a sense of familiarity that repetition and routine bring. The few other SEP participants that were in the gym area using their free time to train were scattered between weight machines clustered at the opposite end of the field, under the protective roof, and it was almost like the two of them were alone.

Gabriel had finally forgone his beanie in a concession to the rising temperature, and now the curls that Jack had really only ever seen when Gabriel was on his way to or from a shower were on full display, sitting above the buzzed back and sides of his head.

The standard issue tank top that he was wearing had been provided when Gabriel had first joined the SEP, Jack assumed (much like his own clothing), and even though the garments were issued with the knowledge that the soldiers would bulk up as a result of both their training and the injection regime, it looked like Gabriel had definitely filled out more than predicted. (Not that Jack was complaining. At all.)

It clung to breadth of his chest and followed the line of waist where it narrowed in the most ridiculous (amazing) proportions Jack had ever seen. And the arms that were on full display - Jack would have honestly given almost anything for the chance to map out every contour with his hands (or mouth), up those impressive biceps and across the broad, powerful shoulders that flexed with every movement Gabriel made.

But that wasn't even the best part. No, the best part was the athletic shorts that completed the ensemble – reaching only to Gabriel's mid-thigh at the best of times, they were cut to allow maximum mobility while the soldiers were attempting to find their new limits post-enhancements. Not that Gabriel needed any enhancement in the thigh area... 

Gabriel must have sensed the eyes roving up and down his body and paused, mid-lunge, to look over at Jack. “Something wrong?”

“No! It's just, uh-, it's hotter out here that I guess I'm used to. Must be the extra bulk or something,” Jack forced his gaze up to meet Gabriel's as he stammered out a response. The flush that he knew had settled across his traitorously fair-skinned cheeks had to be spreading over his entire face, and Jack was mortified at being caught staring at Gabriel as though he was a piece of meat. Praying that the other man would drop the subject and continue with the warm-up, Jack returned to a normal standing position and prepared for the next stretch.

Gabriel said nothing, but his silent dark-eyed scrutiny made Jack shift impatiently. Somehow it felt like time had simultaneously frozen and sped up as he stared back, mouth opening and closing a couple of times before he'd even begun to think about what to say if Gabriel didn't buy his admittedly flimsy excuse. He felt like a fish out of water, and probably looked as graceful as one, too.

Finally Gabriel snorted, a small smile quirking his lips. “Poor Morrison, can't you handle summer off the corn farm?”

“Shut up Reyes, I saw how you were bundled up in at least five blankets every morning in winter,” he returned.

“I wasn't that cold, just dying from whatever chemicals had been pumped into me that week,” Gabriel replied haughtily. “You should be familiar with the feeling.”

Jack just hummed non-committally as he balanced on one foot and lifted the other leg so that his calf muscle was pressed against the back of his thigh, grabbing onto the ankle and stretching out his quad.

A moment later and Gabriel followed his lead, leaning into the stretch with groan that, when coupled with the way the muscles in his thigh rippled and bunched, resulted in Jack nearly swallowing his tongue.

He let go of his ankle and shook out his leg, before repeating the stretch on the other side. Decidedly avoiding looking anywhere in Gabriel's vicinity seemed like the best option and so Jack finished his stretching with a renewed interest.

Finally giving his limbs one last shake out and ensuring that they were warm, loose and ready to run, Jack addressed Gabriel once more.

“You ready?”

“Waiting on you. Think you can beat me today?” Gabriel cocked one eyebrow and lifted his chin in a challenge.

Jack laughed. “More like, do you think you can beat me?”

“Let's find out,” before he had finished speaking, Gabriel turned away from Jack and started jogging towards the track that ran around the perimeter of the gym.

With a shake of his head, Jack followed. Letting Gabriel have a head start would only make the inevitable result all the better – Jack was the faster of the two and they both knew it. As he settled into a stride a pace behind Gabriel, his eyes were once again drawn downwards – the jogging was doing wonderful things for Gabriel's assets as they bounced in time with his footfalls.

Jack's earlier thought echoed in his head – this was definitely torture like he'd not been prepared for. 

But torture of the sweetest sort.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr at queenislanzadi.tumblr.com :)


End file.
